codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:A queenoffairys/Low likelihood of a season 2
There's been a fair bit of speculation, especially since the release of episode 26 this morning which ended on a cliffhanger, as to whether or not a second season is or will be in production. I would love for there to be one. It wouldn't have an awkward start given the cliffhanger, and the first season got increasingly better and better as it went on. I really enjoy Code Lyoko Evolution. And I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but if you really think hard about it, right now there are more factors going against a second season than for it, and it would be best not to get your hopes up too much. Please note that nothing has been confirmed. There could be a season 2, there could not be one, but I've seen a lot of people saying that it's already confirmed purely because episode 26 ended in a cliffhanger. That is completely and utterly false. I can name several TV series that ended on huge cliffhangers but still didn't get renewed. A cliffhanger is just saying that yes, we have set it up so that we can continue, but that doesn't necessarily mean we will. There have also been rumours that the hiatus was Moonscoop saying "ok, we're making a new season this summer, let's make a hiatus so when it comes out season 2 can start straight after season 1." False. Moonscoop literally had nothing to do with the hiatus; it was all France 4. They didn't even warn them about what they were doing, they just did it. That's why episode 19 was released on iTunes then removed, Moonscoop wasn't prepared for what the channel did. There was no secret filming during the summer. What's more, several of the actors were off working on other film projects, so they couldn't have been at this supposed new season filming. CodeLyoko.Fr hasn't been secretly told of confirmation either. The primary factor in my mind is the global financial crisis, which has been badly affecting Europe in particular recently. Part of the reason why Moonscoop went for live action for this season was that it's far cheaper than hand-drawn animation, which they would have to outsource to Korea to do because Moonscoop doesn't have a 2D department. Recently there was an issue between Moonscoop and Norimage (the live action company they co-produced CLE with) about Moonscoop not paying Norimage in full. Moonscoop promised to do it when they had the money. And then, most likely due to the GFC, Moonscoop went into administration. That essentially means they've run out of money and have put someone else in charge of the company temporarily to see if they can solve the issue. And if they can't, they may have to declare bankruptcy. That kinda makes it difficult to spend thousands of dollars on making a new season. tl;dr Moonscoop has no money. I'm not saying that a second season is impossible; there's still a chance and I for one am willing to hold onto it (someone's suggested Moonscoop could sell the rights to another company as a last resort, for example). But the way things are looking right now, that chance is very slim. And again, nothing has been confirmed. Category:Blog posts